memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Bareil Antos
Bareil Antos (d. 2371) was a Bajoran male who lived during the 24th century. A member of the Bajoran Faith, Bareil was a Vedek who was a member of the Vedek Assembly, and one of the main candidates to succeed Opaka Sulan as Kai until the election of Winn Adami in 2370. Early life Like most other Bajorans of the 24th century, Bareil grew up during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, having grown up in the refugee camp in Relliketh. As a young man he joined a monastery as a gardener. Finding his true calling in religious life, Bareil rose through the ranks of the Bajoran Faith, becoming a Vedek and a member of the Vedek Assembly. ( ) During the occupation, the Cardassians killed 42 members of a resistance cell located in the Kendra Valley - which would come to be known as the Kendra Valley Massacre. One of those killed was the son of then Kai Opaka Sulan. Bareil had been at a spiritual retreat just before and during the massacre, but was ordered to return to the Vedek Assembly shortly afterwards. He then went to Terok Nor to provide spiritual counseling to Prylar Bek. Shortly afterwards, Bek committed suicide by hanging himself on the Promenade of Terok Nor, and claimed in a note that he had informed the Cardassians of the resistance group's location. Bek had actually done this to protect the actual informant - which was Kai Opaka. Bareil also became aware of the truth behind the massacre and decided himself to keep secret the Kai's involvement in informing the Cardassians of the resistance group's location. ( ) 2369-2370 After Kai Opaka Sulan was forced to remain on the moon holding the Ennis and Nol-Ennis in 2369, it was decided that a new Kai should be elected. Bareil Antos quickly rose to became one of the two main candidates to become Kai, with Winn Adami being his main competitor for the office. Winn exasperated tensions between the Federation and Bajoran personnel on Deep Space 9, which culminated in the bombing of the station's school in the hopes of drawing Bareil away from the monastery in which he lived so that he could be assassinated. The bombing of the school succeeded in bringing Bareil to Deep Space 9, where he was very nearly killed by Neela. The crew of Deep Space 9 was able to prevent Neela from assassinating Bareil. ( ) In early 2370, Kira Nerys decided to take leave after being reassigned to Bajor. She decided to spend her leave at the monastery where Bareil lived, and the two became friends during this time. When Jaro Essa and his Cardassian supported Alliance for Global Unity launched a coup against the Bajoran Provisional Government, Bareil helped Kira and Jadzia Dax travel safely to the Chamber of Ministers and bring the evidence of Cardassian involvement of the coup to light. ( }}) Later in 2370, Major Kira Nerys traveled to Bareil's garden on Bajor to gain his opinion on the instability and apparent closure of the Bajoran wormhole, as well as the increasing meteorological instability which had been growing on Bajor since the instability began. ( ) As the year went on, preparations were made to elect the next Kai, with Bareil Antos being a heavy favorite to become the next Kai. At about the same time, collaborator Kubus Oak returned to Bajor, and provided Vedek Winn with evidence that Bareil had been responsible for the Kendra Valley Massacre. Winn asked Kira to find evidence that Bareil had been the collaborator, and when it appeared the she had succeeded, Bareil withdrew his name from consideration to become Kai. With no other viable candidates, Winn Adami was elected to become Kai. By then, Kira had discovered that Bareil had take responsibility to protect the memory of Opaka Sulan, and confronted him with this new information. Bareil was accepting of Winn's election as Kai, and urged Kira to give her support to the new Kai. ( ) 2371 After Winn's election as Kai, Bareil became a friend and adviser to Winn. In the following year, Bareil visited the station during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. During this visit he was subjected to the mental influence of Lwaxana Troi - who had Zanthi fever and was unconsciously influencing others with her telepathic abilities. Under this influence, Bareil became briefly attracted to Jadzia Dax, and proposed marriage to her. The effects were reversed when Doctor Julian Bashir treated Troi for the Zanthi fever. ( ) Shortly afterwards, Bareil began negotiating a new treaty with the Cardassian Union, hoping to resolve the issues between the two states and establish normal diplomatic relations between them. There was also the hope that the Cardassians would apologize for the occupation. Just before the negotiations were complete, Bareil was seriously injured in an accident. Bareil nearly died in the accident, but was revived by Bashir. When complications developed, Bashir was forced to use more and more extreme measures to keep Bareil functional so that he could assist Winn in the final negotiations. Eventually a portion of Bareil's brain failed, and Bashir replaced it with a positronic matrix. Just after Winn and the Cardassian representative concluded the negotiations and the treaty was signed the remaining organic portions of Bareil's brain began to fail. ( ) Even though the remaining organic portions of Bareil's brain could be replaced with a positronic matrix, Dr. Julian Bashir refused to do anything further for Bareil. Bashir felt that to replace what was left of Bareil's brain with a positron matrix would eliminate the spark of life - that while the resulting man may have looked and acted like Bareil that he would not be Bareil. Kira Nerys stayed with Bareil as the remaining organic portion of his brain shut down and he died. ( ) Legacy After the death of Bareil, Kai Winn became known as the person who made peace with Cardassia, despite all the hard work that Bareil had done to bring about the Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty. ( ) Parallel universe In a parallel universe, Bareil Antos was assimilated by the Borg Collective so that he could serve as a counterpart to the Borg Queen. He was used as an intermediary between the Borg and the Bajoran people. ( ) Appendices Portrayal Vedek Bareil Antos was portrayed by American actor in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine from 1993-1995. Appearances ;2360 * |Dawn of the Eagles}} ;2368 * |Dawn of the Eagles}} ;2369: * (First appearance) ;2370: * * }} * * * ;2371: * * External link * category:bajorans category:vedeks category:2371 deaths Category:24th century births